The Park
by Starpaw77
Summary: A few Doctors sit together at a park, figuring out their standards, arguing and watching birds. Nothing else could go wrong could it?


**Why does my imagination do this to me?! Oh well, hahaha… I've been watching a little 'too' much Doctor Who lately, and re-watched the Day of the Doctor, so I'm just going to create this little fic, I suppose… **

**Honestly, thinking about it becoming sort of a series… yeah… hmm, I'll think about that… **

**Plus in this series I'm going to keep the *Bleep* thing for the Twelfth Doctor, and yes, he's like Malcolm Tucker, don't you dare judge me! In this fic, and probably every fic where the Doctors meet, I'll call them by their numbers-ish, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, War Doctor, (And yes, that Doctor will come later in this series… series?) **

* * *

Two Doctors sitting upon a bench in the middle of the park, a trench coat sided by a long dark purple coat. Birds chirping, and a sky so blue—behind the two Doctors tall buildings could be seen, they stretched up to the sky. People talking on cellphones and walking dogs along the sidewalk, a nice fountain set in front of them…

They both sighed, Ten crossing his legs dangling upon the ground, crossing his arms. He turned to look over at Eleven, whom seemingly was staring at Twelve.

"Why do you pigeons not understand how to *Bleep* ing eat?" Twelve looked down at the pigeons chirping at the seeds spread across the ground – he slapped his shoe against the ground, making the other two Doctors on the bench cringe at him.

"He's in a pisser." Ten leaned over towards Eleven, still both staring at Twelve, almost slapping the pigeon with his shoe. A look of anger spread across his face.

"*Bleep* ity bye birdy!" Twelve suddenly about to stomp his foot down onto the pigeon, Ten and Eleven both shielded their eyes, leaning back onto the bench.

Eleven peering from between his hands, now looking at the Twelfth Doctor, still raising his foot in the air.

"Ah," Eleven whimpered, slowly curling over to hide himself behind Ten – whom unfolded his hands from his eyes, now looking at Twelve.

"I really think maybe we should stop him or –"

Ten cocked his head, still looking at the Twelfth Doctor, now slowly leaning his foot down and down, descending upon the pigeon. But the light grey bird didn't notice, continuing to look at the scattered seeds spreading across the ground.

The bird's foot twitching, then moving to a different angle, now ready to snatch a seed - Twelve slowly descending his foot onto the bird still, only an inch away from reaching its soft feathers.

"And that is very, very not good." Eleven peered from behind Ten. The Doctor in the trench coat quickly turned around, "what are you doing?" Ten widening his eyes at Eleven.

"Uh," Eleven quickly pulled away, facing to look back at the furious Twelve, still trying to stomp the bird.

"Birdy, it's your demise! Now *Bleep* ing stop twitching!" Twelve shouted, before stomping down, luckily enough the bird had noticed and scampered away onto another piece of the concrete, Twelve now narrowing his eyes at the pigeon.

"I think we should just leave him… like… now…" Ten nodding his head at Twelve, the two Doctors nodding their heads and jumping up from the bench – Twelve suddenly flicking his head around to look at the two.

"*Bleep*," Twelve looking at the two other Doctors, "my other *Bleep* ing incarnations…"

"You didn't notice us?" Eleven narrowed his eyes, an annoyed offended tone coming from him.

"I was feeding the *Bleep* ing pigeons! What was I supposed to *Bleep* ing do? Look for some strangely dressed *Bleep* ing Doc Browns?!" Twelve furrowing his eyebrows…

"Ok, that's really offensive," Ten bobbing his head up and down, crossing his arms.

"*Bleep*."

Suddenly, Eleven grabbed Ten's arm and pulled him forward, the two running away from Twelve, whom just stared at them exasperated by their presence.

"*Bleep* ity bye!" Twelve called as the two ran away, still furrowing his eyebrows at the two.

A peep was heard behind Twelve. Quickly whipping around to face the peeping sound—discovering it was a baby pigeon.

The Twelfth Doctor's eyes filled with rage as the little baby pigeon hummed happily, light reflecting from its young eyes.

The Twelfth Doctor – currently probably the oldest life form on this planet, facing a young youthful—new in its life baby pigeon.

The young eyes of the pigeon looking up into the oh-so-old-eyes of Twelve. The Doctor still gasping at him, his jaw tightly clenched, his bad eyes twitched, his greying hair slowly spiking up.

"*Bleep*." Was one of the things he said, just *Bleep*, still looking at the bird like it was the Master or some kind of cute disastrous cute thing—which it probably was – because babies of any species are like that.

Twelve suddenly taking off, heading towards a heap of small trees. He ran and ran till he came to a big road littered with cars, Ten and Eleven standing before him – on the sidewalk, - near the road.

"What the *Bleep* are you two nutter *Bleep* s doing here?"

"Well," Ten sighed, taking a deep breath, "my trench coat –"

Before they knew it, Twelve looked at the trench coat being run over by cars, dirt splattering all over it – luckily Ten was in his dark blue suit.

"YOU *Bleep* ING BUMBLING *Bleep*! *Bleep* ing IDIOTS!" Twelve shouted again – the two Doctors beginning to nudge themselves away from him, seemingly shivering at the monstrous amount of cursing.

"It's not my fault! It's his, yeah, blame it on Sandshoes!" Eleven shielded himself with his arms, against the angry brow furrowed maniac Doctor.

"They're not sandshoes!" Ten rolled his eyes at Eleven, crossing his arms.

"Right honey, cus' you will just *Bleep* ing run that fast without *Bleep* ing sandshoes…" Twelve put his arms on his hips, squinting his eyes.

The Twelfth Doctor began walking towards the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors – he walked into them, the two Doctors walking away from him.

Quite a loud **SPLAT **sound coming from the road, the two Doctors had fallen in a puddle of water on the road. Wrapping their arms around one another they both created a slight screech at the cars quickly speeding past them and even too close to them.

Twelve trying to hold in a smirk by gulping – suddenly bursting into pure laughter—truly a Valeyard like tendency, or just a really *Bleep* ing mean one by an *Toilet sound* hole.

He walked till he was on the tip of the road; he quickly turned to look at the right direction, a car at the edge slowly approaching them. "You two are going to get a major bollocking…" Twelve looked at the car running at the rim of the sidewalk.

The two Doctors tried scrambling, screaming and yelling at each other trying to get themselves out of the muddy water.

Suddenly they ran just in time as the car ran alongside.

The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors lying on the grass, panting for their life – suddenly bursting into nervous laughter, they just looked at the sky.

Twelve gaped at them, crossing his arms. He truly was Out of the Loop and not so much In the Loop as he thought he was. He bounced off running towards the large water fountain centering the park.

The Twelfth Doctor feeling like a cat without yarn, quickly snapped his foot into some dirty water on the grass – not giving a '*Bleep*' he quickly ran towards the benches, leaning on the right one.

His foot wobbling through the air, the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors ran over to him, sitting on the bench, Twelve in the middle.

Twelve's eyes were crossed, bloodshot spreading throughout the eyeball, he just propped his hand up upon his chin, staring at the fountain.

"The trench coat's lost, and he's coming…" Twelve sighed.

"What? Who's coming?" Eleven asked the Twelfth as he just sat there, still staring into the fountain.

"The Doctor," Twelve turned to look at him.

"Which Doctor…? What Doctor? Doctor Who?" Eleven cocked his head to the side, Twelve now furrowing his brow at him.

"The *Bleep* ing War Doctor, he's been on my *Toilet noises* for days now, it's getting pretty *Bleep* ing annoying!" Twelve suddenly shouted, standing up from the bench – looking up at the tall buildings and skies.

"Oh him, yeah, I know him. What was it? 'The Granddad…'" Eleven quoted 'The Granddad' with his fingers.

"Ah yes… Chinny, Sandshoes, and Granddad…" Twelve rolled his eyes, before asking a particular question, "What would my name be?"

"The Hawk – because your keen and their keen, plus they seem to have a mean resemblance around them, plus a very interesting way to mate, as all birds do." Ten pointed his finger to the air – now getting up from the bench before sitting back down.

"Don't act like you know something with me dearie, cause' you know *Bleep* ing nothing compared to me." Twelve now put on his bollocking face, looking darkly at Ten.

"O-k," Ten raised his eyebrows, scanning the Twelfth Doctor nervously, looking for any sense of the bollocking admitting from him.

"What are you –"

It was the War Doctor—questioning his later incarnations staring at him. He rubbed the top of his head, letting his hair flow in a mess. Squinting his beady eyes at the other Doctors.

"Oh, Chinny and Sandshoes – now I remember you," the War Doctor laughed, Ten and Eleven giving him a mean glare of disgust. Ten seemingly rubbing an invisible fly off his shoulder, while Eleven clenched his fists and grinding his teeth together.

The War Doctor raised his eyebrows, a look of innocence painted across his face. His eyes turning into big wide puppy dog eyes—he took his hand down from his light grey hair and let it fall down.

"Oh, bug, interesting, I think I'll just 'rub it off'," Ten kept rubbing his shoulder, pretending the bug was flying on it – now trying to ignore the War Doctor and conflict at hand. "You are –", Eleven stopped himself before saying anything else, still glaring at the War Doctor.

"Why is everyone, acting weird?" the War Doctor looked between the other Doctors – now quickly turning around to look at the Twelfth Doctor leaning over him – a manipulative stare spreading across Twelve's face.

"You *Bleep* ing disgust me with the most *Bleep* ness that has ever been witness between my *Bleep* ing eyes – that are *Bleep* ing awesome." Twelve kept staring over the War Doctor, before backing away – letting the Time War Doctor relax.

"You, me, this isn't *Bleep* ing over." Twelve stomped off into the rest of the small city park, heading over to where a few children were playing, oh no… children and the Twelfth Doctor, *Bleep*.

Suddenly all of the Doctors looked up, a giant black bird spreading over the sun, they all gasped.

"What the *Bleep* is that?" Twelve backed up against the other Doctors, the War Doctor turned to him with now wide eyes instead of his beady – the Tenth just stared at it – the Eleventh just stared at it with wide eyes, looking almost dreamy at it.

"Didn't we go bird watching for this? Like, birds, not pigeons, and certainly not our genocidal and raunchy incarnations," Ten still watched as the big bird flew around the sun, its powerful wings beating over and over. "Ah, yes we did, true. But we can't run away from them! OF course not! They're our other selves! We can just leave them!" Eleven still looking at the huge black bird in the sky, he crossed his arms. All of the sudden the bird suddenly came to a holt, looking down at the four, it suddenly started flapping its way down to the lower ground.

"Is that a good thing?"

Ten rubbed his head, the bird still coming down, till it suddenly stopped in the air. "Um, do you think it's doing what it looks like it's doing?" Eleven crossed his eyes at the bird.

"Maybe we should *Bleep* ing run!" suggested the Twelfth Doctor getting in between Ten and Eleven.

On another rampage, the War Doctor quickly skidded to a holt, standing in the middle of it, looking above him, the bird suddenly pounding it's wings harder. The War Doctor knew what was coming for him…

**SQUAT!**

**SPLAT!**

The War Doctor was covered in thick white bird poo. Closing his eyes and taking a breath, he curved his lip up into a formation till it was truly a smile— he flapped his arms back and forth. The other Doctors staring at him, truly in true, major super true, disgust.

"This, yes… I know… I'm covered…" the War Doctor hesitated, opening his arms out to the rest of them, the white slimy poo falling from his grey hair – down his body and onto the pale concrete.

The Doctors stared at him for quite a few minutes, hesitant sighs running through their lips. The park was sunny and blue, well, if a bird came by it may get mucked a bit, but that's alright. Everything filled with glee and happiness, or not, depends on Twelve's mood—but besides that everyone could have a good time, watching birds and the trees burst and sway in the crisp airs, watching as the days change from the sun to the moon, otherworldly planets lurking far away, always staying and going, but at the park in the summer in the big large city – they always found themselves…

* * *

**Okay, Bird Watching… THIS IS NOW A SERIES! YES! Well, I turned it into a series about the Doctors at a park… honestly, I love it! I'll get around to the next chapter, 'eventually'. See ya later!**


End file.
